ON the Street a starwarsJak 3, jak and daxter
by Too-Lazy.MC
Summary: Cross over of starwars and Jak and daxter. Just for fun---- rated either T or M I can't decide
1. Chapter 1

Two points of view: first: Man named Jairid Lidet age:23 years old. Birth place: Haven City occupation: rebel sniper

second: Man named Olson Jaggetj age:26 years old Birthplace: Coruscant Occupation: Empire Officier

On The Street.

On the street there were three types of people and a set of laws for each. The first one; The freedom Guards, the second one; the normal every day citizens, and lastly the Gangs.

Jairid had seen his own mix of highs and lows of street life. What with the war with the metal heads being over and Jak a hero of the city, life fir the most part was good.

Then they came - those alien scum b******s - the Empire. The official story did not exist - half the rebuilt city was destroyed when their giant metal vehicle they called a space ship crashed just out side the city. It had hit the wall to the South East - right below where the industrial sector used to be. Then they started pouring out, aliens in white armor that had black eyes and mechanical voices.

They had started their visit by blasting a few dozen people. Since then they had gain control of Haven city and it was only a matter of time before it was the whole world.

He looked up again, then seeing that there was another patrol he stepped to the side and looked down. It was best if in a open area like this he did not look to suspicious. He let them pass, one of the good things that they brought with them was new weapons and technology - but that was the only thing. Jairid looked around again - no storm troopers in sight. Then he went to the alley way that led to a back end. There was a ladder at the back of the alley; it led to the roof.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Once on the roof, Jairid took the sniper rifle out of his back pack and put it together. A big boss man would be coming this way in hover vehicle - it was his job... no privilege to take him out.

OLSON

Olson stood at attention, Commander Itpit would be coming down the street any minute. In what was a hovercar with some kind of engines that were being used by the natives. The natives, what a joke, they were savages living in a dump of a city such as this. But soon, soon they would get off this god forsaken planet - but first they would conquer it! All of it.

They would enslave the inhabitants and use them for cheap labour. There - the hum of anti-gravity, they would soon round the bend. There he was, Commander Itpit - magnificent in his gray suit, with his badges of honor strapped to his chest. Just how a commander should look - just like how I will one day look. As he neared then passed, Olson saluted him. Then suddenly the whizzing of a laser round - it HIT COMMANDER ITPIT! No! They would not dare! They would pay - whoever they were! He was an officer of the Empire! His death would not go unavenged! Then a brilliant overwhelmed Olson and there was darkness.

I will try to put the next one up a soon as possible.

ANY Comments - and good ratings - are welcome. If there is anything you want to see happen let me know through comments.

P.S. I might not get around to the next part soon or even get your comments for a while cause I'm a bit busy with some stuff right know.

THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ( to who ever is reading this) I'm really really sorrry about the long wait. I had a few projects and exams/tests for school so i was a bit busy.

Two points of view: first: Man named Jairid Lidet age:23 years old. Birth place: Haven City occupation: rebel sniper

second: Man named Olson Jaggetj age:26 years old Birthplace: Coruscant Occupation: Empire Officier

On The Street. (part 2)

Jairid looked around, the explosion had flung most of the people on either side of the hover car up into the air.

"Jairid! Are you there? JAIRID! Answer me goddamn it! What the F**k happened there!" He suspected that when the laser had hit the imperial officer it had heated up the surronding black eco containers and fuel containers that were in the back. The resulting explosion was devastaing. "Hey Marantha I'm fine, I think that the laser heated up the black eco and fuel that was in the vehicle. I have an officer right next to me, what should I do?" "Kill him." Jairid looked at the man, Marantha was probably right, but something stoped him, some voice inside him told him not to. "Negative Marantha, they have a search party starting I'm gonna get going." "Understood, get going - and Jairid? Be carful."

Jairid smiled, nodded and began the trip to the nearest hide out going through the shadows of the surrounding buildings.

OLSON

Olson woke up in the middle of no where, wait - who was he? He didn't have any memmory of the last forty-eight hours and nothing about himself. He rubbed the back of his head, it was wet. He brought his hand to infront of his face, it was red. Blood red, his blood. Walking to the front of the building he noticed a number of robots in white armour with guns - or... where they stormtroopers? They were beating several civilians that had come to see what had happened. Then they lined them up and shot them, for no reason, at all! Right then and there Olson realized what the empire really was. They were worse then words could express. It was good that so many had died in the explosion, but what had caused the explosion and why? Then Olson decided the biggest thing of his twenty-six years, he WOULD join the rebels and he WOULD help them defeat the imperials. But first he would have to change into something that would not give away who he was originally.

I will try to put the next one up a soon as possible. And sorry about the shortness of it, I had to finish it fast so i could do some other stuff.

ANY Comments - and good ratings - are welcome. If there is anything you want to see happen let me know through comments.

P.S. I might not get around to the next part soon or even get your comments for a while cause I'm a bit busy with some stuff right know.

THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry about the MASSIVE wait between the last up load and this one. I kind of had writers block/forgot about it, but I'm back so here goes part 3!

Two points of view: first: Man named Jairid Lidet age:23 years old. Birth place: Haven City occupation: rebel sniper

second: Man named Olson Jaggetj age:26 years old Birthplace: Coruscant Occupation: Empire Officer

Jairid looked out of the alley way, two storm troopers where patrolling the street in front of him.

He pulled out a pistol, it looked like a revolver but used eco. Pulling out a cap he loaded it, he had specially made the cap before with a mixture of four blue eco spaces and four red eco spaces, it was positioned one red one blue etcetera, the blue would make the heart beat a lot faster and the red would damage the person, both eco's were raw and so would not be beneficial in anyway. He then put the pistol back into its hiding spot and took out another one - he did the same with this one, then he hid them both behind his back and walked out of the alley. He took three steps and then fired two shots at each storm-trooper. Both fell to the ground writhed for a second then were still. Jairid put the guns back and ran around the corner.

There were two people other than him, both were rebels. They all got on their zoomers - the latest design - and zoomed away.

OLSON

Olson watched the three people ride away, they were probably rebels. The one that just arrived must have been the assassin.

If only he could find out where they were going. Olson started to walk away, wondering how long it had been since he was knocked out. It couldn't be that long if the assassin just got away. He wondered what he would do if he found their hideout - oh well, he would figure it out when he got there. Olson looked up when he heard a shout, "Sir, SIR! Thank god we found you, there are a few rebels in the area, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Olson looked up into the plastoid faces of two storm-troopers, "I saw them go that way" he said and pointed the way he came, also in the wrong direction. They both nodded and started to jog forwards. Once they got past him, he raised his laser pistol and shot one in the back of the head. The other one spun around and dropped to one knee before taking a laser bolt to the heart - Olson had always been a good shot.

JAIRID

Jairid and the other two rebels swung around a corner, past a construction site and finally down a back alley - right where the underground base was before it got destroyed. The area was dug out and another back alley was built. It was also where the resistance met now that the imperials were in Haven city. And already they had destroyed Kras city, and enslaved the inhabitants. It would only be a matter of time before they did the same to Haven. Luckily the imperials still did not discover Spargus, or if they did they had not bothered it yet.

High above the atmosphere the planet sat a woman in loose brown robes, the hood pulled up over her face. She gazed down at the alien made planet. It was made by the precursors that the people on the planet practically worshiped. She got up and ordered the captain of the small stealth ship to land in the city that was being rampaged by the merciless empire. She sauntered back to her cabin and got something out of a drawer. she clipped the cylinder object onto her belt. She had a human look to her but she only seemed to be one and first glance. With grace of a fighter she swept out of the room and back to the cockpit. The pilot looked up when she entered and nodded "We will be landing in thirteen minutes," "Understood." she replied and sat down. The pilot looked like he wanted to say something else but kept it to himself. "Do you know what this planet needs !Gar' Con?" The pilot replied with a nasal voice "No milady, what does it require?" "This planet requires help... help of a jedi."

I will try to put the next one up a soon as possible. And sorry about how relatively short it is, I had to finish it fast so i could do some other stuff.

ANY Comments - and good ratings - are welcome. If there is anything you want to see happen let me know through comments.

P.S. I might not get around to the next part soon or even get your comments for a while cause I'm a bit busy with some stuff right know.

THANKS!

P.P.S Please god someone review or rate or SOMETHING!


End file.
